robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
D00m
I've been playing Roblox for nearly 10 years now. I first joined Roblox in 2008, and the year is 2018 right now. I have approximately 100 million Robux. I even have a full collection of all the dominus. Don't forget about Builders Club!. I pay for Outrageous Builders Club annually. My favourite game was "Pokemon Brick Bronze", but then it got taken down which was very sad :(. My new favourite game is "Meep City". My current most popular game is "Jumping Simulator". Unfortunately, it is still currently in beta. The Story Somewhere on the 19th of March 2018, I was playing a game called "Survive The Disasters 2". Everything was normal and perfect; However, a few minutes later the whole map started to become a bit redder (including the sky). I had no idea what was going on. Once the whole game (except for the ROBLOX options) became completely red, a user by the name of "D00m" joined. He was only in the game for a few seconds. Before D00m left, he said, "YOU ARE NEXT". Some of the Robloxians were confused about who was the victim. It can't possibly be me, right? I'm too rich and famous to be a victim, you know? After D00m left, the game immediately went back to normal colours. I got so creeped out. I decided to join another of one of my favourite games which was: "Person299's Minigames". Just when I joined the game, it was already completely red. Then, D00m joined the game and again, said "YOU ARE NEXT", then left. I started to think that it was me who was the victim since he has gone to same game I was in. Wait, wait, THAT'S RIDICULOUS! There is no way I would be the victim just because he went to the same game as I was in; However, I decided to join one more game to check if I was the victim. It wasn't really my favourite but it was called "Jail Break". This time, D00m already joined before me. Instead of saying "YOU ARE NEXT", he said "WHY DO YOU RUN, RICH MAN?" Oh... My... God... This can't be... There were only 5 players in the game. 3 of them had no Robux, one of them was "D00m", and I was the only one with so many Robux. I couldn't leave the game. I couldn't shut down my computer. I was locked in my bedroom, and worst of all, my dad is at work, and my mum is sick. There was nothing I could do. I was trapped. Suddenly, I could now leave the game, shut down my computer, and the doors in my bedroom were unlocked, but, a few seconds later, my account got deleted. NOOOOOOO!!!! That was my one and only account, I was so rich and famous. My most popular game was still in beta, and I just got banned by D00m! RIP me; However, there was a reason why D00m banned me. It was because ########################################################### To be Continued.... Category:Entities Category: